Propane Nightmares
by Tarantula
Summary: Everyone has a dark side. This story will show each character's darker side, each chapter centred on one character, similar to Skins. Read, Review, Suggest stories!


**Propane Nightmares**

**Juliet**

**-THE BEAST INSIDE-**

She was crying thick tears.

The blood ran down her pallid cheek as she gripped the table, hearing the wood crack underneath her fingers. Silence engulfed her and it felt like she was drowning in it. She gasped, tasting the blood on her lips and she turned to his body, a wave of dread crashed into her and threatened to knock her to her knees. She had done it. She hadn't meant to but it had still happened.

She had killed him. She had ripped his throat out and let him bleed to death. It had happened so suddenly she didn't know she had done it at first. It was only until his blood started gushing out of his now open throat and over her face. At that point she had begun to panic. She knew she should have attempted to help him but the fact was she was so terrified she was petrified, unable to move or even speak.

He had fallen to the floor, attempting to scream out for help but only succeeded in drowning in his own blood, a horrible death but in some way it seemed very fitting. And within a few seconds he was dead, his eyes pale white and unseeing. His skin far paler than ever before and she was tempted to touch his hand, just to see if it was any colder than it had been previously.

She had killed him. She had killed her Father, all over an argument about her getting imprisoned for three months.

'Juliet? Alucard?' her mother said behind the door. 'Is everything OK?'

Now she was in trouble. She was as good as dead now. Juliet moved silently to the wall, her body beginning to shake as the door opened with a creek and Cindy walked in, at first looking concerned but then shocked at the sight of her husband's corpse on the floor. She looked at Juliet, and if looks could kill she would have died several times already.

'What did you do?!' Cindy asked, her eyes ablaze and her fangs on display. Juliet was pressed against the wall and simply shook her head. In less than a heartbeat Cindy had her fingers around Juliet's throat and squeezed, causing the teenage vampire to wince. Cindy then lifted her off her feet, snarling and her eyes, which were once a grey blue, were now black.

'_**What did you do?!**_' Cindy snarled and threw her away, obviously aiming for the coffins. Juliet had to think fast and closed her eyes, concentrating and with a twirl her legs shrunk, her arms began smaller, her hearing increased greatly and her body was covered in brown fur. She had turned into a bat and flapped her wings, moving towards the hole in the wall.

It was her best chance of escaping. Once she was out in the city Cindy would have a hard time finding her.

'_**Get back here, Juliet!**_' Cindy screamed and jumped after her, swiftly turning into a bat as well and chased after her daughter. Juliet flew through the hole and could smell the polluted air of Waverly Place. She soared up and flew down to the street, trying to put as much difference between them as possible.

She could see people and dived before gliding through them. A few people freaked at the sight of her and more shrieks came behind her, informing her that her mum was hot on her trail. She flew towards a group of teenagers and flew swiftly through them.

They all shouted in shock, some jumping out the way and Juliet heard a inhuman shriek, telling her that Cindy had crashed into one of the boys. If she was still human she would have sniggered. Juliet then flew up into the sky straight towards the Empire State Building. She could hide there for awhile. She just had to take on the wind.

Fighting against the wind wasn't easy and it continued to blow her away, throwing her off course but after a few minutes of trying she was above the building, looking for a place to land. There was no one on top, for which she was thankful.

Suddenly there was a shriek and something began to claw at her back, wings and the back on her head. It used its feet to spin her and Juliet saw that it was Cindy, her red eyes fixated on her as she clawed. Her wings bleed, her head throbbing, she no choice but to fall and as she did she felt herself change back to her normal, human state.

She crashed against the floor, her face bloody and torn while her clothes were drenched in the red liquid. She saw Cindy appear a few feet away and she tried to get up but couldn't manage it and suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground and went crashing through the window, resulting in only more cuts.

Juliet coughed, blood shooting out her mouth and she staggered to her feet. Cindy jumped through the hole in the window far too gracefully and it scared Juliet. The look in her mum's eyes told her that she was here to kill. You never kill a vampire's partner on their territory and get away with it.

Cindy charged at her daughter and Juliet swung her fist, hoping to make contact but Cindy swiftly dodged it and knocked Juliet's leg, causing the teenage vampire to stumble. Cindy quickly grabbed hold on Juliet's throat before she fell and smashed her against the floor.

Cindy opened her mouth, fangs ready to strike and she bit into Juliet's neck, causing her to scream in pain. Juliet could feel Cindy about to bite down, ready to rip her throat out and she brought her fist to Cindy's temple, causing the older vampire to cry out, ripped her fangs away from Juliet's neck and fall next to her. Juliet wasn't giving Cindy any time to recover and she rolled on her side, planning on punching her on her side. However, Cindy quickly moved out the way and Juliet's fist made contact with the floor. Cindy was on her feet and booted Juliet in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall.

She was losing. There was no denying the fact that Cindy was the better fighter and that only meant one thing. Death was now approaching and she could only do her best to fight it off. Juliet saw Cindy charge again and she flipped out the way, leaving Cindy to kick the wall and curse. Juliet landed on her feet, turned, grabbed Cindy by the back on her neck and smashed her face into the wall. Cindy grunted and Juliet forced her face into the wall again. She attempted another but Cindy put her hands against the wall, stopping her, snaked her arm around Juliet's, gripped the back of her neck and pushed it against the wall.

Juliet cried out and they both attempted to crush the other's skull. Cindy was stronger and Juliet could feel her skull exploding with pain. She had to get out of this. She had to!

Juliet let go on Cindy's neck, forced her arm down on Cindy's, causing the older vampire to wince and loosen her grip. Juliet forced them away from the wall and then brought her knee to Cindy's stomach. Cindy growled in pain, grabbing Juliet by the helm of her shirt and flung her away, through the window again and into the night air.

Juliet rolled on her back, taking a deep breath. Suddenly Cindy was above her and Juliet got her feet under her mother and kicked her over, sending her crashing into the rail wall, ripping it off the roof and sending her plummeting down. Juliet ran to the side, looking down as it fell and could see the part of the wall twirling in the air and could see her mum against it, for some reason not letting go.

Suddenly the part of the wall shot towards her and Juliet jumped out the way, realising that her mum had thrown it. Once it struck the wall, smashing it into pieces and fell to the floor, Juliet dashed at it, breaking a part away and held it in her hand. Cindy came from the air, having turned back into a bat and flew above.

Juliet then slashed at her with the part of the wall, the end of the metal cutting Cindy in her throat and the vampire flew to the floor, shaking as she laid in a growing pool of blood. Juliet watched as her mother died in front of her eyes. She had just killed her parents. Both of them in one night. How did it come to this?!

She couldn't look after herself! Not while she looked like a teenager (which she was by vampire standards). How would she survive?! Juliet watched as her mum reached out for her in one final desperate act before her hand fell, cold and lifeless.

Juliet started crying again. She was all alone. She had nowhere to go...

But there was no point in torturing herself over. That wouldn't help her. What was done was done and there was nothing that would change it. Without a second thought she turned, ran towards the edge of the roof, jumped and fell, the wind blowing through her blond curls before turning into a bat and flew off into the night.


End file.
